


[Rewrite] Modern Day Mayhem

by TheShaddowedSnow (orphan_account)



Series: Modern Day Series [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Desmond Miles Lives, Mentor Desmond Miles, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, assessment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: Instead of Desmond dying, many assassins (and one turned assassin killer and one eccentric artist) were brought to the modern era.Now they must figure out exactly what's going on, and most importantly, to make sure the people from the past can blend in and hide from Abstergo.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci, Jacob Frye/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles, William Miles/Desmond Miles' Mother
Series: Modern Day Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/937347
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work to the rewrite of [My original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715455/chapters/28999644) so if you're coming from there, cool! this is the rewrite I said I would do

_ “Dessy!” A short-haired, wavy, blonde-haired girl suddenly hugged the slightly older teen. “What are you doing out here, silly goose?” _

_ “Looking at the stars, Luna,” Desmond smiled warmly at the shorter girl. “What are you doing up here?” _

_ “I Saw you.” _

_ - _

_ “Desmond, are you sure about this?”  _

_ “I have to do it, Marzia. She’s part of the Brotherhood; I trust Lucy to get me out.” The taller blonde nodded. She looked almost exactly like Luna, but Marzia was nearly as tall as Desmond while Luna barely came up to his chest. She also kept her hair longer and typically wore it in a bun, her bangs covering the left side of her face. _

_ “I’ll trust you with this then.” _

_ - _

Desmond blinked blearily, trying to focus his eyes as he came to. He... He was supposed to die, right? Juno said something about it. Was it Juno? It could have been Minerva. No. No, it was Juno… Desmond rubbed his temple and blinked when he felt a blade pressed to his throat suddenly.

“Well, this isn’t ideal. Safety and peace, brother,” Desmond said, shocking the man enough that he pulled the blade away.

“Who are you?” the man demanded. Desmond looked around and groaned. There were definitely more people around then there should be.

“Desmond Miles.” Desmond then stood up, still rubbing his temples. Was this the bleeding effect? It couldn't be… There were people here he didn’t recognize… “For the sake of simplicity, why don’t you introduce yourselves?”

“Evie Frye, this is my brother Jacob,” a woman with brown hair and freckles spoke up.

“I'm Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad."

"And I'm Malik Al-Sayf," the two Syrians introduced. Altaïr had been the one to hold the blade to Desmond’s throat. Altaïr also looked insanely like Desmond.

"I'm Ratonhnhaké:ton, most just call me Connor though," the Native American spoke up.

“Edward Kenway, a pleasure to meet you,” the blond with a ton of tattoos grinned.

“Shay Cormac,” Shay grumbled. Connor gave him a sharp look.

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze, this is Leonardo Da Vinci." The blond next to the burnet smiled and waved. He had paint on his cheek.

“Great lo-”

“Desmond! Some blonde is here!” Shaun called out to him, and Desmond turned, frowning. A blonde…? Oh Lord, he forgot they were in New England.

“One moment,” Desmond told the others. He pulled his hood up and walked away with a surprising silence if you knew him.

“Dessy!” Desmond suddenly had an armful of a petite blonde. “There you are! Jesus complete radio silence?”

“How did you find this place?” Willaim demanded as the rest of the people in the room came to join Desmond, tense and ready for a fight.

“Please, you’re in New England, and you think our branch didn’t know about this place?” Luna rose a brow. At their confused faces, she let go of Desmond and put her hands on her hips. “Dessy, did you not tell them?” Desmond smiled sheepishly. “Jesus fucking… Hi, Luna Aita. I’m one of the hands of the head of the New England branch. There’s two of us, but my twin is definitely the right hand, I call myself the left.” William frowned. “Don’t start with me, Miles.”

“How come I’ve never-”

“I’m surprised you haven’t,” Desmond cut him off. “Luna?” The blonde girl blinked but nodded, turning to the group of time-traveling assassins. Her right pupil, Edward noticed, was larger than her left, though barely noticeable if you didn’t stare at her directly in the eyes.

“Oh, hi,” she blinked. “I only came here to investigate the noise and report back to my twin Marzia. Seriously that was loud.”

“What noise?” Shaun frowned. Shaun glanced at Desmond, but Desmond was only looking at Luna, a frown on his face.

“You didn’t hear it?” Luna frowned. “Huh…” Luna eyed the newcomers. “This also complicates things, Dessy?” The group was all surprised when she turned to Desmond. Everyone that is, except Desmond himself.

“We’ll use a nearby safe house; the policy will be upheld.” Luna nodded, looking serious.

“Of course, I’ll get in contact with Marzia, no doubt she’ll want to get the safehouse ready, give her a day?”

“We can stay here for one more night,” Desmond confirmed and Luna nodded, leaving. William was surprised at the authority in Desmond’s voice. He wasn’t aware that his son was even capable of any form of authority or discipline.

-

_ “Sister, I finished investigating. I found Dessy.”  _ Luna said on the phone, getting back into her car. The two sisters preferred to speak Italian, their first language, to one another, and Desmond. “ _ He’s with William and two other assassins, that’s not all though…”  _ Luna took a deep breath and told Marzia about the time travelers.

_ “I see,”  _ Marzia said after Luna explained everything. “ _ I’ll send some novices to get a nearby cabin made up and clean out the tunnels. We’ll work out what to do with the displaced Assassin’s once we meet up with our branch’s mentor.” _

_ “You know he hates being called that,”  _ Luna rolled her eyes as she drove.

“ _ He’ll have to get used to it, especially since he won’t be able to keep the fact that he never left the Brotherhood a secret after today.” _

_ “... I understand.”  _ Luna hung up after their usual goodbye and sighed. What had they gotten themselves into?


	2. Reveals

“How was your trip?” Luna asked as Desmond led the group inside. She turned from where she was talking to a much taller woman, practically as tall as Desmond, with the same blond hair as Luna. Her bangs were in a side-swept style and covered her left eye. Her other eye was blue, and her hair was in a bun. If it wasn’t for the height, you could easily get them mixed up.

“Good, hey Marzia,” Desmond smiled warmly and hugged the taller blonde. Marzia rolled her eyes and hugged him back.

“You’re an ass, you know,” she said. Desmond smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry.”

“Oh, right.” Marzia turned to the group. “I’m Luna’s twin, Marzia; I’m the right hand of the mentor of this branch, shut up William. You know New England runs independently of the other branches in the Order.”

"Yeah, its secrets have secrets, " Willaim grumbled.

"For good reason, " the female twins said together, then gave everyone their room delegations.

“The New England branch’s mentor helped us organize the rooms,” Marzia said. Desmond suppressed a wince at being called a mentor.

“Come on, Dessy! I wanna catch up!” Luna exclaimed excitedly and pulled him down the hall, Marzia following close after them.

Once they were in a study, Marzia closed the door and turned to look sharply at Desmond. “ _ What the hell, Desmond? You haven’t told them?” _

_ “I was in an animus ninety percent of the time and dealing with the Bleeding Effect the other ten percent what do you want from me?”  _ Desmond demanded, easily slipping into Italian along with them.

_ “They’re going to figure it out now, Desmond,”  _ Luna said, dropping her cheeriness. She was all business now. “ _ They may be under William, but they have some brains.” _

_ “Rebecca and Shaun are more than capable assassins,”  _ Desmond automatically defended. “ _ I wasn’t the only one caught off guard by Lucy’s betrayal.” _

_ “I knew we shouldn't have trusted her,”  _ Marzia grumbled. “ _ No one who’s under William can be.” _

_ “Rebecca and Shaun can,”  _ Desmond said firmly. Luna looked between them as they continued to argue and sighed. This was sadly normal for Marzia and Desmond lately. Well, relatively recently at least.

_ “That’s not important right now. We have to focus on these time travelers and what we’re going to do.” _

_ “You have a point, Luna,”  _ Desmond sighed tiredly. “ _ We’ll have to get them up to speed on the world.”  _ The twins nodded. The three continued to chat and catch up before Desmond went to settle in his and Shaun’s room.

-

“So, you know Luna and Marzia then?” Shaun asked as Desmond finally joined him. Desmond sighed and nodded, going over. 

“There’s… A lot I haven’t told you, Shaun,” Desmond admitted. “Marzia and Luna… They’re like sisters to me. They’re pretty much the only family I’ve had since I ran. They took me in with their adopted family, which was basically everyone in the New England branch. I trained with them, we worked hard for what we have, and my loyalty will always rest with them and the New England branch.” Shaun nodded, frowning in confusion.

“Are you saying you-”

“-Never left yes,” Desmond confirmed. “In fact, I’m… Well, I’m the head of the New England branch.” Shaun's eyes widened, and Desmond ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I… When he retired, the former branch mentor gave me the position. I hate being called a mentor, though. Only Marzia can get away with it.” Shaun nodded frowning. “... Shaun?” Desmond asked nervously.

“... Why didn’t you tell us? Tell me?” Desmond winced at the hurt in Shaun’s tone. He didn’t mean to hide it from him for so long.

“Well, first Abstergo, then I was in Baby most of the time, then Lucy betrayed us, and I just…” Desmond sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Sorry, I should have told you. This isn’t how you should have found out.” Shaun studied him for a moment, then sighed and pulled Desmond into a kiss.

“I get it, Desmond. You were protecting the twins, your friends, hell your family at first, then Lucy betrayed you, and you didn’t know who to trust anymore. After we got together, you had the possible end of the world and now the Bleeding Effect to deal with. Do I like that this is how I found out? No. Do I wish you had told me sooner? Yes. However, I understand.” Desmond swallowed and nodded, pulling Shaun close.

“Thank you,” he murmured. 


	3. Assessment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desmond assesses a few assassins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just a filler chapter that kinda got out of hand xD please enjoy guys!

"I thought you said the mentor of this branch was joining us for this meeting?" Ezio frowned as Desmond, Luna and Marzia walked into the meeting room the next day.

"I am," Desmond said. The silence was deafening. Luna was smirking, dropping her happy go lucky act for a moment. Marzia was unreadable, as always, but she had a small smile. “Let’s get down to business. This is my branch and my people, which means you’re under my jurisdiction, understood?” The group nodded their heads. “Good. We’ll be staying here. It’s connected to the tunnels, which Connor would be intimate with as they’re from his time, though towards the end of his life.” Connor nodded, oddly aware despite looking nowhere near the end of his life. “They’ll be how we get around.

“Under no circumstances are you to go into any restricted areas. You may use the tunnels and facilities at your leisure, but you will be locked out of places you aren't supposed to be. If I find any of you trying to sneak into these areas, you will be detained.”

“Most of the novices are young and naive. Don’t take advantage of this,” Marzia added. “Most of them have never even met Desmond since they came in the past year. This war is still new to them, and they’re not used to… This kind of thing.”

“Are any of us?” Luna sighed. “We’ll catch you up on history and modern culture. We’ll also figure out identities for everyone.” The meeting went on with several questions before they dispersed.

-

“Oh, this’ll be fun,” Luna grinned a couple of days later. The group not used to the New England branch looked over curiously. Luna was in a sleeveless cropped black hoodie, hood down, black shorts, black fingerless gloves, and white socks and tennis shoes. Desmond was dressed in his usual outfit, with Ezio’s black on his tattooed arm. “Been a while since you’ve assessed anyone.”

“Well, I have been busy,” Desmond snorted and rolled his shoulders. “I wanna check out the new novices first, you been putting the fear of God in them?”

“Obviously,” Luna snorted. “Sis goes too easy on them, especially the ones not born in the Order.” The blonde looked towards the group. “Oh. Right. I suppose there’s no harm showing you the training facilities and giving you access to them and at least some of the tunnels, Dessy?”

“Lead the way,” he said. The petite girl nodded and gestured for them to follow her to a hidden trap door, which she opened to old stone steps. They were old, and despite some minor upgrades were virtually untouched or changed from Connor’s time. Desmond unsheathed his hidden blade into a hole in the wall, and a part of the wall seemed to groan as it slid to the side, opening a pathway the size of your average door frame. The tunnels were mostly solid stone as if the earth around them was packed and dugout, reinforced with what were previously wooden beams but have long since been replaced by steel ones. Many doors were leading to several rooms, though all appropriately spaced apart based on the seeming room size.

The group all tensed as a screech was heard, and suddenly, Desmond winced slightly as a rather large bird landed on his shoulder.

“Tasha, your talons hurt,” Desmond whined. Tasha screeched and nipped his ear gently. “Don’t give me that attitude. You knew I’d be gone for a while.” The tan birrs glared, and Desmond yelped, blood dripping from his shoulder.

“A harpy eagle?” Edward asked, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, she’s my partner in assassination, I raised her from an egg onwards. Currently she’s digging into my shoulder purposefully because she hates how long I’ve been gone.” Tasha bobbed her head, eventually unclenching from his shoulder and flew off of his shoulder and onto the gauntlet that held the hidden blade. Luna snorted and shook her head, inspecting the holes in Desmond's jacket and shirt.

“I’m going to have to get Mar to re-sew both the hoodie and shirt again. Great.” Desmond shook his head and sighed, looking at Tasha.

“I bet you’re proud of yourself, aren’t you?” Tasha gave a confirming noise and perked her top feather tofts, glaring at their time-traveling companions. “They’re friendlies, you can trust them, I know you hate William, but you can’t attack him either.” Tasha turned her glare onto Desmond. The harpy eagle wasn’t happy.

-

Luna smirked as she grabbed several members and brought them two the woods. Three novices, and two going for the master assassin rank. This would be fun, as it had been a year since Desmond and Tasha could assess anyone for the master assassin rank, not to mention any assessments to go up in rank in general. It would be interesting to see how they would react to everything. Desmond looked over the group and rolled his shoulders with a hum.

“As you can see, we have some observers today,” Desmon nodded to the group that came with him. “They’ll be helping me assess you. For the two going for the master assassin rank… Well… You’ll see. Do you see the woods? They’re fair game. The assessment ends when I tell you it ends, could be hours, days, even weeks. Once, it even lasted two months. All technology you’ll be given in the bags Luna will give you shortly is solar powered. Keep that in mind. To be an assassin, you need more than just skills in killing and stealth, but also survivability, tenacity, and strategy. Never forget the Creed. Live by the Creed, and you’ll succeed. We’re all assassins; you’re not competing. Keep all of this in mind, Luna?” The blonde hummed and gave the novices much more visibly filled backpacks than the fifth rank assassins.

“Why are we given these?” One of the novices asked nervously as he took his. Desmond smirked and gestured to the woods.

“You think there's a restaurant or kitchen out there? A nice warm bed? No. You must survive, live off of the land.” Luna checked her watch and nodded to Desmond. “You have ten minutes, go,” Desmond said, the group racing off. Tasha watched them, wings ruffling, and Desmond felt himself matching her excitement and anticipation.

“So, what’s the plan?” Edward asked eagerly. Desmond smirked at him. “Just wait here for ten minutes?”

“Something like that.” Luna was still watching her watch, making sure they didn't get a second over ten minutes before giving Desmond a thumbs up.

“Alright, Tasha, be my eyes.” Both of their eyes reflected gold and Tasha took off of his eyes and flew into the woods after her prey. Luna beamed and turned to the group.

“Ready to run after them?” Usually, they’d have other assassins and apprentices chase after them, but hey, when in Rome and all that.

“I’ll monitor from here, go on,” Desmond said, his eyes no longer glowing gold. “At night, just come back to the cabin. The woods are going to be challenging enough at night as it is.” the group nodded, Jacob grinning and rushing off. Evie just looked amused as she watched her twin and shook her head, going twenty feet away and parallel to her brother. Luna rushed off as well, and Desmond leaned against a nearby tree with a snicker. Luna loved helping with assessments, and it’s been a while since Tasha could help.

“Don’t be afraid to injure them, nothing major, just enough to draw blood.” Ezio nodded, stretching before also running off, Altaïr, Shay, and Connor right behind him. “You're not going?” Desmond turned to Malik. He figured Leonardo wouldn't, but Malik was a surprise. The one-armed man shrugged.

“Can’t make it impossible,” he said simply. Desmond snorted and nodded.

[I wonder how they’ll fare against the assassin killer,] Desmond mumbled to himself in Coptic.

-

“So, what’s gotten you to this point?” The female assassin blinked and looked at her male companion at his question. The two had found a cave and gathered some firewood for the night. The female, Lyn, even hunted them some good game to cook, which the male, Numair, gutted and skinned in return.

“What do you mean?” Lyn asked, adding a log to the fire. 

“Assessing for becoming a master assassin, the Brotherhood.” Lyn sighed and got up, going over to the meat and getting some of it ready to cook.

“I wasn’t born in the Brotherhood, and it’s not a happy story. I grew up on a farm near here, still own it actually, and live there when I’m not at the bureau. It was me, my older brothers and sister, and my parents. We were farmers and had been for several generations.

“One day, the old branch mentor before Desmond came to our property, injured, with two apprentices with him. We took them in, patched them up, and in exchange, they helped us with the farm work and needed repairs. The apprentices and I became close, having been similar in age, and my parents and the mentor also became close.

“They left, but always came back. We ever knew they were part of the Brotherhood. They said they had taken care of whoever attacked them, killed the fool I know now, and we assumed they got them arrested or something.

“I was fifteen when the templars came to avenge their friend, three years after I met the mentor and my friends. I was hidden away in a secret room, one of those underground railroad rooms from the civil war era. I… God, I heard them scream, Numair. They didn’t beg for mercy, didn’t give away where I was, just…. Screamed, and screamed, and screamed. I still hear them sometimes.

“The mentor came, killed them, and used his eagle vision to find me and pull me close, telling me that it was okay now, that my family was avenged. I felt so numb…

“He adopted me and took control of the property as my legal guardian, which he had control of until I was eighteen as per my parent’s will. He helped them make it, considering he knew being his friend made them targets. He explained to me everything, the Brotherhood, the Templars, the war…. But he wouldn't train me, refused to. So, I decided to keep quiet, play the long game. When he had assassins over, I made myself part of the background, making them food, cleaning, doing homework, getting drinks, etc..

“Finally, it came to the one who got away, something they never told me, at least not directly. I was sixteen then. The old mentor was only partially surprised when I commented, bringing up things, local places in town, and the foods and surrounding farms. His assassins were impressed and asked how long he had been training me. He said he hadn’t been training me, and they encouraged him to induct me into the order as a novice. Keep in mind this entire time, we lived on my farm.

“He took me aside two days later, told me I could become an assassin, but he wouldn't be training me directly. The rest is history.” Numair nodded and looked to the fire. The two had started eating as she told her story.

“I'm not as tragic, or anything and my family is still alive, though they live in Saudi Arabia. I was born and raised in the brotherhood, spent most of my life in my home country, and moved here to transfer to the New England branch to complete my goal of becoming the first master assassin in my family about three years ago.” Lyn nodded and sighed, glancing at the leftover meat and taking it out of the cave and tossed it a reasonable distance into the wood, spotting a watching Tasha and throwing her some meat before going back into the cave.

“I’ll keep the first watch,” Lyn said. “Get some sleep.”

“Just wake me up at high moon,” Numair joked. He grabbed the blanket from his pack, using the backpack as a pillow as he closed his eyes to try and get some rest.

-

“You two come back to the cabin; the test is over. You’ve passed,” Desmond told them the next day, watching them through Tasha. “Congratulations, very few gain the honor of being considered a master.” Lyn beamed at Numair. The Arab male smiled back, and the two grabbed their supplies and made their way back. Of course, both knew their new rank came with new responsibilities and expectations, but they were ready to take them on.


End file.
